Night Realm
by McMarvel
Summary: Syd is haunted by nightmares that are starting to become true, when she is hurt and captured during battle Bridge goes to great lengths to get her back, even if that means butting heads with his best friend sky who happens to like Sydney too.
1. Chapter 1: 3:20 am

**Chapter One:** 3:20 am

* * *

Sydney Drew awoke in her spd dorm room, sweat covered her body and she couldn't catch her breath. Quickly running to the bathroom without waking her roommate Elizabeth "Z" Delgado who by the way was peacefully snoring away, She threw cold water over her face cooling her down and waking her from her nightmare. 

It had been the fourth one this week and it was starting to take its toll on her. She wrinkled her nose at the mirror. This nightmare was giving her wrinkles and that just wouldn't do.

Sydney sighed maybe something in the kitchen would keep her mind off the nightmare and help her fall back to sleep. Sydney mentally cursed herself for leaving her pink comfy robe behind. She may have been dying of heat but the hallway to the kitchen was ice cold and all she was wearing was a light pink tank top and hot pink shorts. At least she remembered to wear her fluffy pink slippers.

Holding her arms across her chest Syd made her way to the kitchen, her blond curls half up in rollers.

"Hmm" Syd said out loud silently tapping her finger on the screen. She wasn't really hungry or thirsty; she just wanted to keep her thoughts straight.

"Your up late, well actually early because it is 3:20 am but I guess you could say late because its still dark out and uh well everyone is still sleeping." Bridge babbled.

He was sitting in the dark on the couch across from the kitchen area. Syd smiled to herself. If there was anyone she could count on the take her mind off things and make her feel better it was the good'ol green ranger Bridge Carson.

"Bridge what are you doing sitting here in the dark like that?" She questioned.

Bridge shrugged, and then realized she couldn't see him shrug his shoulders.

"Oh, I um couldn't sleep either." Lately Bridge couldn't sleep.

He'd wake up in the middle of the night and he usually needed a change in scenery other than his room, which he shared with his teammate and best friend the Blue ranger, Sky Tate. Insomnia, he blamed it on insomnia but he knew it was more than that. Deep down something was bothering him.

Something he didn't feel like sharing and if he wasn't careful his secret could be found out by none other than the person making her way to sit beside him. Sydney took a seat next to Bridge.

"Are you ok?" She asked noticing how stiff he got when she sat beside him. Bridge took a deep breath.

"Syd i'm fine really." He smiled.

Now that she was sitting closer to him they could see each other clearer than before. Bridge looked over his best friend. She was gorgeous, her blond curls, the way her lips made that cute pout on her face, her sparkling eyes and her personality. He took it all in, his secret...was Sydney Drew, the model/singer/Olympian pop star, he couldn't get enough of her.

He was lost in thought this thought in particular was the cause of his 'insomnia'. How could he do this to his best friend? How could he just have these feelings when he knew all too well how Sky felt about Sydney Drew?

He tried everything. He even tried hanging around Z her roommate a little more often and they became friends, he tried so hard to get _the feelings_ for her but he knew he couldn't. Besides Z liked Sky and he could feel it, after all he was an empath.

Suddenly a wave of fear and stress washed over him distracting him from his train of thought.

"Syd are you ok?" he asked worried Her emotions were so empowering.

"Nothing I told you I couldn't sleep remember?" Sydney said giving him one of her warm smiles.

That always made him smile in return it was contagious and he couldn't help it. Syd tried to hide her emotions but nothing got past Bridge she knew all too well. She moved closer to him and sighed

"Oh Bridgey. It's nothing just a nightmare that's all, stupid really."

"No it's not, listen if you ever need to talk…" Bridge trailed on.

"Thanks Bridge." Syd said gently cutting him off.

"Well are you hungry? I could make us toast, buttery toast." He said making his fingers wiggle.

"Na I'm not really hungry." She said keeping eye contact with him.

There was a moment of silence not one of them speaking but just enjoying each other's presence.

"So I uh mhm" Bridge was once again cut off by Sydney, her lips crushing against his. Suddenly all his thoughts of Z and Sky's feelings were out the door and he found his hands wandering and drawing him closer to Syd. It was passionate and tender all at the same time.

Syd pulled away for air. "Sorry I don't know what came over me." She said clearly embarrassed.

"I do" Bridge said pulling her closer. He had finally gotten the girl, but what would they tell Sky?

Sky walked in yawning turning the lights on. And immediately Bridge and Sydney moved away from each other.

"What are you two doing up?" Sky said rubbing his eyes.

"Uh couldn't sleep." They both mumbled. Luckily Sky didn't notice the red embarrassed faces on both of them.

"I'm going to get some sleep, well what's left of it since we only have a couple of hours, so maybe I should say I'm going to take a nap." Bridge got off the couch, that situation could have gotten tense quick and that was too much for him to handle.

Sky grabbed some juice.

"Syd go put some clothes on really." Sky said secretly loving the way she looked of course he enjoyed her reaction every time he teased her like that.

Syd huffed and walked out of the room her blond curls bouncing up and down.

* * *

OK hope you liked it so far, there's not that many bridge and Sydney stories out there and i like them both. anyways please review and be kind, it's my first spd story. 


	2. Chapter 2: Spd Emergency

"Ready?" Jack asked,

"Ready" the four rangers answered."Spd Emergency!" The B squad rangers yelled as each one of them pulled out their morphers. They had been dispatched to yet another part of the city to battle one of Gruumm's monsters.

"Spd Red." "Spd Blue" "Spd Green" "Spd Yellow" "Spd Pink" "Stop right there, you are under arrest." Jack said leading the rangers into battle rangers.

"I don't think so." The half shark half mechanical looking alien sent electrical blasts at the rangers. "Selachimorpha listens to nobody!" Fortunately they avoided most of the blast rolling to the ground. Suddenly they were surrounded by krybots. The rangers split up each ranger fighting their own group of krybots while keeping an eye on their enemy.

Mora stood on safe ground and watched the rangers fight. She was in a sour mood and was intent on getting back on Grumm's good side. Just last week that stupid pink ranger got in the way of one of her monsters and Grumm was not merciless that time around.

Sydney grabbed the nearest metal she could find. "Fists of Iron." The blond yelled as her hand turned into the solid metal. She then made her way through the Krybots.

Sky had also finished his krybots, making his way over to Sydney. "You help the other's, I'll keep shark boy busy."

"Right." She nodded ready to turn and help. Sky grabbed her arm turning her around.

"Be careful." He smirked and hurried over to the shark monster Mora had cooked up.

Syd smiled at him and absentmindedly ran to help bridge first. Bridge bent over allowing Sydney to roll over his back taking on the krybots to his left.

When his krybots were also destroyed, they reluctantly split up helping Z and Jack with finishing their own group of krybots. And then finally in battle mode for they circled around him after helping Sky to his feet.

"Careful guys hes alot more deadly then he looks" Sky said remembering minutes before how he hadn't been fully prepared for the strength the shark monster had.

Dodging blasts and making their own damage on the shark monster, the rangers were quickly defeating Selachimorpha.

It was Syds turn at the monster. She took her pink sword out and began attacking the monster easily avoiding his blasts.

But something had caught her eye. Something all to familiar catching her attention and putting her off guard.

The shark monster sent her flying into a car with a bullseye shot. "Sydney!" Bridge yelled watching the scene play out in horror. Her body flung through the air slaming into the car with a bone crushing noise.

The glass on the car window broken and Sydney drew lay on the cold hard concrete her blond hair now turned a rusty red and her arm bent the opposite way. Bridge ran to her lifeless looking form without a second thought bumping into Sky who was also there in a matter of time.

"Syd? Sydney! Oh god! Sydney please wake up, open your eyes come on." He said gently turning her around. Sky pushed Bridge over trying to take Sydney into his own hands.

"Don't you'll hurt her." Bridge snapped taking Syd into his own arms.

His stomach was queezey as his hands were instantly covered in her blood. Bridges eyes teared up, his memory flashing back to the last month.

The first time they kissed, the sneaking around, the way she gave that snarky stare and then turned away blushing whenever she caught him looking at her.

God he loved her. Her smell, her hair, her personality, the way she would cover up every hicky he left her on her neck or the times she would sneak into his room and cuddle up with him in the middle of the night and then sneak back into her room before anyone was awake.

She would take the risk for him he knew.

Sky's jealousy took over. "Pull it together Bridge!" Sky commanded in a harsh tone.

"Z, you and Bridge finish of the monster, he's weakening. Cut off his dorsal fin on the left and then charge him. Jack, you and I will take care of Syd.

"Move, let's go." Sky demanded. Bridge was furious.

He was ripping her away from him. He didn't know. None of them knew! He gave that monster all he had, put all his anger and even rage into defeating the shark monster.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short and late next one will explain more like what caught syd's eye and what Sky's reaction is going to be like. Please review let me know what you think. Also thankyou to everyone who reviewed it means alot :D 


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Scheme

Chapter three: Dream Scheme

* * *

Bridge mindlessly tapped his foot on the floor. The rest of the rangers were scattered about the room waiting for word about Sydney's condition.

Sky paced as he re-read his Spd handbook for the millionth time. To be fair he was more like skimming past the pages while he snuck unimpressed glances at Bridge. He was supposed to be his best friend why was he trying to take charge of the team.

It was too much responsibility for Bridge to take on. Sky thought. Kat came into the room breaking the silence.

"She's going to be fine. Nothing a couple of stitches and some bed rest can't fix."

"That's good news Kat." Jack said, running his hands through his hair. Bridge let out the breath he had been holding for the last ten hours.

"Can we see her?" Z asked. Kat nodded.

"One at a time though, we don't want to overwhelm her."

Sky was the first to go in cutting in front of Bridge and closing the door silently. Sky noticed that her eyes were closed as he took a seat next to her. Her hair no longer had that rust red colour staining her perfect blond curls. He gently touched a blond curl and brushed it back from her face. Her face contorted and her eyes fluttered open as she let out a small gasp.

Sky smiled at her. "Hey Syd, how are you feeling?"

"mhmm." Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm feeling a lot better." She smiled.

"Syd you had us all worried, you know you should always focus on your target, what caught your attention?"

Syd's eyes widened at his comment. How could he have seen, her lack of focus?"

"Oh you know thought I saw a shoe sale." She giggled.

Sky raised his eyebrows at her. "How could you be so…so."

"Sky calm down, I was just joking, I thought I saw one of you guys in dangers that's all."

Sky nodded. "Well everyone else wants to see you so I better go." Sky said getting up and leaning in to kiss her forehead.

It was highly inappropriate and went against his SPD rules to show that type of affection towards a teammate, and he quickly caught himself grunting a get better and leaving out the door.

Syd was shocked but none the less telling Bridge something like that was sure to cause some type of confrontation and then he would want to publicly announce their relationship, which was not something Syd was ready to do.

Z and Jack had come and gone and said their get wells and Bridge was the last to enter her room. When he quietly sat next to her she whispered

"Hey Bridgey." He smiled and held her hand gently.

"You gave me quite a scare Syd."

"I know, sorry."

"Bridge, Syd needs her rest." Kat said knocking on the door before she entered.

Bridge nodded and kissed Syd's forehead when Kat had left to get Syd her dinner.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." He murmured.

Morgana had failed Emperor Gruumm, her monster had been defeated but the bigger plans she had, had been set in motion.

"Morgana, You have failed me once again."

"But my Emperor, my monster has weakened the Pink ranger, and sire my bigger plans have yet to reveal themselves." Morgana pleaded.

"What plans?"

"My Emperor, the plans for the destruction of the Pink ranger and ultimately the rest of Crugers team. You see my shark monster was not the only monster I created. For the past month I've created a monster to plague the Pink rangers dreams, I call him the Nightmare Phantom. He's been planting nightmares in her dreams mixing them with her everyday actions and thoughts so she thinks they are her own real nightmares. He also was able to catch her attention by re-creating a piece of her nightmare while she was in battle and look what happened." Morgana explained.

"So, he creates realities hmm, he will prove very useful, good work Mora. Gruumm said pleased with her work as he granted her back her youth with her good work.

* * *

Hey guys, hope that chapter was ok, i'm sorry it's kinda short and i'm so sorry i haven't updated in like forever but hopefully this helps, i'll be posting another chapter soon. Enjoy!! :D


End file.
